


Cat Crimes

by SassySnowSock



Category: Original Work
Genre: At least for tonight, Cat Crimes, Documenting a night of cat debauchery, I think this is my last treat, Other, Photography, Post-it Note Art, That occurred while the artist was trying to draw treats for Birthday bash, and you'll see why if you click
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: What is EAD for if not to shame the artist's cat?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Cat Crimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweepingdonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/gifts).



* * *

This actually happened. And instead of dealing with it, I drew this art.

* * *

Look at him.

No shame.

That is the face of a cat without remorse. 

**Author's Note:**

> His name is Ohno.


End file.
